The Unstoppable Evil (Part II)
by Terrance
Summary: Part 2 continued..


The Unstoppable Evil (Part II)  
  
"Come back here you witch!" yelled Belthazor running after Phoebe. Phoebe ran down the stairs breathing loudly with the book of shadows clutched in her right arm. She ran around the corner and hid behind the couch. "Where are you?" Belthazor yelled. He looked around growling. Phoebe jumped from behind the sofa and kicked him in the back.  
  
"If you want me you're not gonna leave without a fight," she said balling up her fists and placing them in front of her face to block Belthazor. Belthazor laughed and ran towards her, Phoebe screamed and punched him. But Belthazor grabbed her with her back facing towards his stomach. Phoebe tried to pull away but she couldn't.   
  
"I see that I got you witch," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Think again," Phoebe, said throwing him over her back.   
**  
  
"Hey there Prue," Piper said craning her neck to try to look at Prue.  
  
"Piper where are we?" asked Prue trying to pull away from the wall.  
  
"Some demon dome, why do you look high?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was knocked unconscious when Belthazor grabbed me," she replied shaking her hair out of her face.  
  
"Prue the dark practitioners here have our powers," Piper said.  
  
"How do you know?" Prue asked.  
  
"I seen a girl use my powers, why do you think that rat over there is frozen," Piper said.  
  
"The question is how did we lose our powers in the first place?" Prue asked.  
  
"I took them with a curse," said the man with a robe on walking into the room.  
  
"What curse?" Piper asked.   
  
"That letter that came in that package was a curse and when the three of you touched the letter your powers were stolen," said the man.  
  
"What do you want our powers for?" asked Prue.  
  
"So I can give them to dark witches, not you pathetic charmed ones," he replied. "Now that you are chained to the wall, I don't have to worry about you stopping my destruction," he continued walking out of the room.  
  
"I wonder how Phoebe's doing," Piper said sighing.  
  
**  
  
"Hee yah!" Phoebe yelled running and kicking Belthazor in the chest. He fell on the table and broke it of course.  
  
"That's it," he said and shimmered near Phoebe snatched her and shimmered away. Just then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Phoebe!" he yelled. "Hmm, why is the book of shadows down here?" he asked to himself as he walked closer and closed it. But the book flew open to the spell the witches used to gain their powers. Leo closed the book but it opened right back to that page. "All righty then," he said grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket and writing down the spell.  
  
**  
  
"Phoebe!" screamed Prue from the wall.  
  
"Piper, Prue," she said running towards them but as she ran a woman stepped in the room and telekinetically threw her against the wall. Phoebe screamed and she hit and the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
"Phoebe get up," yelled Piper.  
  
"Who'd you steal that power from?" asked Phoebe brushing herself off. The woman just laughed and ran towards Phoebe and she tried to kick the woman but her leg went right through the woman. "What the hell," Phoebe said landing to the ground.  
  
"Behind you," the woman said. Phoebe turned around and the woman kicked Phoebe to the floor.  
  
"Phoebe she's using my astral projection power," Prue yelled. The man in the robe entered the room and clapped his hands.  
  
"Marvelous performance witch," he said. "Chain her to the wall with the others," he ordered guards who were standing near Piper and Prue.   
  
"Let me go," Phoebe said pulling away.  
  
"It would be easier for you not to struggle," the man said.  
  
"Since you have our powers why don't you let us go?" asked Prue.  
  
"Because if I let you go, you can go to your stupid book of shadows and regain your powers," the man said. Piper cleared her throat as she stared at the ground. "Now that all of you are chained to the wall, I don't have to worry about anyone saving you," the man said walking out of the room.   
  
"Guys how are we gonna get out of here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Phoebe did you find anything in the book of shadows?" asked Prue.  
  
"I had no time, Belthazor appeared before I could find anything," she replied. Just then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Leo!" the three of them said in unison.   
  
"Shush, don't sound so surprised," he said as he unchained them from the wall.   
  
"How did you find us?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"My boss told me where to find you," he said. "Here your grandmother suggested I give you all this spell," Leo continued as he handed Piper the spell.  
  
"Hey the spell we used to gain our powers," Piper said.  
  
"You think it'll work to regain our powers?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Hey we can give it a shot," Prue said. Piper handed the paper to Prue and the three of them chanted:  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches   
The secrets we hid in the night   
The oldest of gods are invoked here   
The great work of magic is sought   
In the night and in this hour   
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three   
We want the power   
Give us the power "  
  
"You think you can handle it?" Leo said.   
  
"You have to get back?" Piper said. Leo nodded.   
  
"Witches!" yelled the man. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe ran to the corner of the room.   
  
"Where are they?" the man yelled.  
  
"Looking for us?" Piper asked.  
  
"Dark witches come," he yelled. The witches dressed in black came running into the room.   
  
"There she is," a woman said. Prue tapped the woman on the shoulder. The woman punched at Prue but her hand went through her. The woman gasped. Prue tapped her on the shoulder again. When the woman turned around Prue telekinetically threw her against the wall.  
  
"That's what you get when you bother a Halliwell," Prue said.  
  
"Use your powers stupid witches," the man yelled.  
  
"They have no powers," Phoebe said as she back-flipped away from the woman approaching her.   
  
"You can't flip forever," the woman said. Phoebe ran and jumped on the wall and kicked the woman in her face.  
Three women she turned around in a circle they enclosed her in surrounded piper. One woman tried to kick Piper, but she froze her before she could.  
"Did the rest of you see that?" Piper asked and the three other women ran away. "I think that's all of them," Piper continued as she brushed off her hands. Phoebe and Prue walked near Piper as they approached the man.  
  
"Now time for the big stuff," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm sorry it was all his fault," the man said pointing to Belthazor. The girls turned around and gasped. Prue telekinetically moved him.   
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed in and grabbed the girls and they were in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll never forget this day," Prue said.   
  
"I want to apologize to everyone for my attitude earlier," Phoebe said looking at the ground. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Piper said.  
  
"Besides we all make mistakes Phoebe, so don't sweat the small stuff," Prue said hugging her.   
  
"Phoebe!" yelled Piper from the door. Phoebe and Prue ran to the door.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Hey how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'm great," she replied. Piper smiled and she walked towards Leo and they walked into the kitchen kissing. Prue walked upstairs towards the attic. "What brings you by?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh just making sure no demon attacked you," he replied closing the door behind him. Phoebe smiled and walked over to the couch. Belthazor eyes had a red glint in them and he shimmered away. Phoebe turned around.  
  
"Cole!" she said looking around.   
  
"Right here," he said shimmering behind her. She smiled and hugged him.   
  
"I wish I could be closer to you when we are being attacked," Phoebe said hugging him.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that you were closer to me than ever today," he said hugging her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
